Protecting My Love
by Roxas-Chan-Chan
Summary: Based on a TV show I watched. This kinda popped into my head. Please read! Amuto. One shot.


Protecting My Love

If I had to die to save my family, and maybe all of humanity, would you care? If I had to die to save you, would you think me stupid? I were to never tell you I love you, would you notice? Character death, Amuto. Based on the last episode of season 5 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. One shot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"So what if you can see, there darkest side of me?"_

- Animal I have Become, Three Days Grace

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Amu POV.**_

I watched as the embryo destroyed it all. The area we were in, becoming nothing but a ruin. Everything was ending. I had no clue how to stop it...

I continued to help my friends get people to safety, but to no avail.

"AMU-CHAN!" I heard. I turned to see the worst. My best friend, Rima, was under a pile of rocks.

" RIMA!" I screeched. It's all over. I know it. It's all over...

I reflect on the last few days.

_**Flashback**_

_(AMU POV)_

_We sat in the living room, looking at one another._

_" Now that Easter knows how to obtain the embryo, we have nothing to do but get it first!" Tadase said in a forceful tone._

_" Ugh. Have any of you thought of the fact that I'm the one that has to achieve your precious embryo!?" I scream at Tadase in anger and frustration._

_" What the hell?" Nagihiko asked me. I look at him with an irritated expression._

_" I'm the one who purifies the X-eggs! I'm the one who works my ass off so _Tadase _can make some stupid, selfish wish!" I scream at them, walking out of the room._

_After a while, I turn back._

_" Well, are we all better and calm now?" Nagihiko asked as I re-enter the place._

_" Yeah. Sorry." I said, sitting down._

_" How do we stop Easter if they get the Embryo first?" Yaya asked, looking around at all of us with an uncharacterized serious face._

_" From my knowledge, they'll only stop when the blood of a pure person is bled." Tadase informs, looking down._

_" Worst case scenario, someone dies." I sum up. Tadase nods._

_" Well then, we won't let them get it." Rima concludes._

_**End of Flashback**_

It hits me.

_"Only stop when the blood of a pure person is bled" _I think.

" Only stop when the blood of a pure person is bled.... that's it!" I say, yelling the last part. Ikuto comes to my side, well, I notice him by my side.

" What's it?" He asks me.

" The only way to stop it is for a pure person to die!" I yell in his direction.

" Make's sense. I mean, Easter hasn't hesitated on making people die in the past, why should now be any different?" He said, helping my.

" Only... we don't know what they mean by the blood of a pure person." I said, looking down.

_Pure heart.......? That's it! The blood of a pure heart! Meaning..... me..._

" I know what they mean. A pure Hearts Egg. A pure person.......... me." I said to Ikuto.

" What!?" He yells in my direction as the words escape my mouth.

" I have to die! It's me or everyone!" I yell, taking in a breathe.

" Why do you think it has to be you!?" Ikuto asks me, looking at me..... his eyes showed.............. pain.

" I'm the one with the Humpty Lock! I know it has to be me!" I yell t him, tearing up.

" Please, let me do this. It's the only way. Tell everyone I'm sorry, and thank you... please." I say, chara-nari with Ran.

" Why you?" Ikuto whispers after I take off toward the embryo. I didn't hear him.

" I'm sorry Ikuto." I whisper as I get close to the Embryo. A single tear escaping my eyes before I crash into the embryo.

_**Narrator POV**_

Suddenly, all the chaos ends. The fierce wind calms to a gentle breeze, the dark sky becomes bright.

The Seiya Academy guardians finally can take a breath.

" How'd it st-" Tadase began, looking around. His eyes landed on a body. The body of Hinamori Amu.

" AMU-CHII!!!" Yaya screams, running to Amu's dead body.

" Tsykiomi Ikuto!?" Tadase yells. Ikuto looks at them with a pained expression.

" Amu told me to tell you.... she's sorry and thank you." Ikuto said before jumping off.

Everyone begins to cry. Even Ikuto sheds a few tears for the loss of Hinamori Amu.

--_**Later--**_

A group of people walk away from a tombstone. It reads:

_Hinamori Amu_

_Age 13_

_Beloved daughter and sister._

_You saved us even though we didn't ask._

_We will miss you greatly._

It began to rain, people rushed to shelter. All except one boy. His midnight blue hair soaked. His azure blue eyes pained and sad. All was normal, except the eternal absence of a certain person.

It was the beginning of the end, for Tsykiomi Ikuto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Help me believe, it's not the real me."_

- Animal I Have Become, Three Days Grace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aw man! I cried at the frigging end!

I've grown soft. LE GASP!!

For an affect, listen to the song My Immortal by Evanescence when reading the end. It compliments the somber tone.

Anyways, my first Amuto one-shot. And it would be a weird, cheesy tragedy, too.

Anyways, please review! ^.^

This story makes a lot more sense if you watch the last episode of season 5 of the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

_Ja ne!_

_-- Arisa_


End file.
